


30 Days of Destiel.

by TheNorseCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, Adorable Destiel, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kitten, Misha Collins - Freeform, Pet Name Destiel, Pet Names, Sad, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorseCastiel/pseuds/TheNorseCastiel
Summary: .. so, i'm doing the 30 day destiel challenge. here is the list, i won't upload this over just 30 days, i will definitely create more one shots per day lol. i just did this for the prompts.1. getting lost somewhere.2. pet names.3. patching each other up.4. hospital visits.5. scar worship.6. making fun of one another.7. a death of someone else.8. sleeping in.9. hugging.10. watching the other sleep.11. drawing on each other.12. having a lazy day.13. in a fairytail.14. geeking out over something.15. teaching one another how to do something.16. needing each other.17. washing something.18. getting sick.19. spoiling one another20. shopping together.21. buying flowers for each other.22. competing.23. being old together.24. dealing with kids.25. trying to seduce one another.26. interacting with family members.27. moving in together.28. falling in love with each other.29. doing chores around the house.30. dying together.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is.. lost. He has been driving throughout the long trail forest for awhile with Castiel-- they had been on a hike fairly recently and Castiel trusted Dean to figure out how to get back to their apartment from there while Castiel took a nap. 

After a few hours, Castiel woke up and looked around, realizing they had not been home yet. His head tilts at Dean, before his eyes narrow at the trees still surrounding them both.  
"Dean.." He sighs, shaking his head with visible disappointment.  
"Pull over." He demands, making Dean quickly pull over with a swift movement of the steering wheel. Castiel slides in the front seat after Dean gets out and into the passenger's side, trying to identify his surroundings. He can't tell exactly where they are, which makes him start the car and begin to search for some type of exit or even entrance. He is visibly annoyed, but keeps his patience with Dean as this is only their second time on this hike. He has his head in one hand, the other hand on the steering wheel before they finally get to the exit, beginning their drive home.

"I'm sorry, baby."


	2. 2. PET NAMES.

Pet names. Both, Dean and Castiel are obsessed with calling each other by them and sometimes it gets to a point so far that they are competing at how creative their pet names can become. It all began at their fourth date, they hardly went on dates, they had been dating in general for about six or seven months. 

Dean is sitting at the dinner table in a fancy restaurant, his eyes skimming over the buttons on Castiel's tux. He beams.   
"You look so beautiful today, baby." He says, softly, taking a sip from his wine glass. Castiel's cheeks turn a bright red, he looks down at his plate then back up at Dean.  
"Thank you, Angel."

The competition began. Every day for the next few days, over texts, over email, and in real life, they began coming up with new names. Angel, Baby, Babe, Baby-boy, Prince, Kitten, it grew bigger and bigger until Dean was sent over his edge at dinner, once again, but at a different and more fancy restaurant. It was 18 months now.   
"I love your little tux, Cas." Dean says, calmly, smiling a bit.   
"Thank you, sir." Castiel replies with a smirk spreading across his face. Dean's eyes widen and he looks up. 

Did Cas.. just?

Oh no.


End file.
